Sleeping Child
by rappicasso
Summary: :: chapter 2 :: Oh Sehun sudah koma selama lebih dari 8 bulan dan Kris Wu mulai kehilangan harapannya. / "Ya Tuhan, akhirnya kau terbangun juga, Hun-ah." / "Mommy! Ace rindu Mommy!" / "M-mommy? Mommy siapa?" / [KrisHun, ChanKai, ChanHun, KrisKai, LuBaek, ChangKyu] / a fanfiction about marriage life and politics / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Sleeping Child**

:: chapter 1 :: Oh Sehun sudah koma selama lebih dari 8 bulan dan Kris Wu mulai kehilangan harapannya. / "Dan kini, Yifan tumbuh menjadi pria biasa dan sederhana yang memiliki cinta yang besar pada keluarganya." / [KrisHun, ChanKai, ChanHun, KrisKai, LuBaek, ChangKyu] / a fanfiction about marriage life and politics / DLDR!

Kris Wu | Oh Sehun | Ace Wu | Park Chanyeol | Kim Jongin | Byun Baekhyun | Shim Changmin | Xi Luhan | Cho Kyuhyun

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**Sleeping Child**

:: chapter 1 ::

.

000

_I'll sing for you, I'll sing for mother and praying for the world_

000

.

Washington D.C., 2054

"Baiklah, sekian rapat kita siang ini. Terima kasih atas kehadiran Anda. Selamat siang." Seorang pria tampan dengan tinggi nyaris 190 cm itu berdiri dari kursinya sambil melemparkan senyumannya yang menawan pada seluruh anggota rapatnya hari itu.

Seorang pria mungil manis yang duduk di sampingnya melirik ke arah wajah sang pria tampan. Ia memang melihat pria itu tersenyum, namun senyumannya tidak setulus yang dulu pernah ia lihat.

Seluruh anggota rapat sudah meninggalkan ruangan―menyisakan sang pria tampan dan pria manis.

"Kau terlihat pucat, Kris. Kau sakit?" Pria manis―Byun Baekhyun menegur terlebih dahulu.

"Ya?" Kris Wu―sang pria tampan itu nampak tidak fokus. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya merapikan berkas-berkas rapatnya.

Baekhyun mendesah kecil. "Kau semakin tidak fokus, Kris," gumamnya pelan.

Kris hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali merapikan berkas-berkasnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kerjanya. "Kau langsung pulang?" Kris berbasa-basi pada sekretaris mungilnya itu.

Baekhyun membalas dengan gumaman. "Luhan akan mengajakku makan malam," jawabnya sambil ikut-ikutan merapikan berkas-berkas miliknya sendiri.

"Oh, dia bisa mendapat cuti dari kakakku, eh?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Cuti dari kakakmu? Oh, ayolah Kris. Luhan sudah dipindahkan ke World Bank. Ia tak lagi di Federasi yang sama dengan kakakmu," balas Baekhyun sedikit kesal. Ia menatap heran pada Kris sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia tak menduga jika Kris benar-benar tidak sefokus itu pada lingkungannya. Tapi entah kenapa, pria itu masih bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Ah, Ya Tuhan, aku lupa!" Kris menepuk jidatnya pelan, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

Baekhyun menghampiri Kris, lantas menepuk bahu pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kris, kurasa kau butuh cuti. Istirahatlah yang lama, jangan memikirkan pekerjaan, berliburlah dan bersenang-senanglah," ucap Baekhyun. Ia tak pernah lelah untuk mengingatkan hal itu pada Kris yang sedikit gila kerja itu.

Kris mendesah kecil. Bahunya turun. "Aku tak bisa bersenang-senang begitu saja, saat ada seseorang yang sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit dan bisa terbangun kapan saja," balasnya lirih.

Baekhyun menatap sendu ke arah Kris. Ia mengenal Kris hampir separuh hidupnya. Dan ia mengetahui betapa Kris mencintai orang yang dibicarakan pria itu. Ia hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris―berharap itu bisa memberi dorongan semangat untuk Kris. Ia selalu salut pada Kris―terutama jika berhubungan dengan cintanya yang besar pada keluarganya. "Bersemangatlah, Kris. Aku yakin, Sehun akan segera terbangun dan kembali pada kau dan Ace."

Kris merangkul Baekhyun erat. "Terima kasih, Baek. Terima kasih."

.

000

.

Kris tumbuh menjadi pria yang kuat karena selalu ada dukungan yang besar dan kepercayaan orang-orang di sekitarnya pada dirinya. Segala hal yang dicapai Kris hingga saat ini sama sekali bukan perjuangan yang mudah. Namun atas dorongan yang besar, Kris bisa mendapat salah satu pekerjaan terbaik di dunia―sebagai Perdana Menteri Amerika Serikat. Semuanya memang tidak mudah, apalagi Kris tumbuh pada masa Perang Dunia III terjadi. Namun hal itulah yang justru menempanya menjadi sosok yang tangguh dan hingga saat ini, ia dipercaya untuk memimpin sebuah negara yang sempat menjadi negara Adi Kuasa, terpuruk pada Perang Dunia III dan kembali bangkit di bawah kepemimpinannya.

Dan kini, kekuatan Kris kembali diuji. Istri tercintanya―Oh Sehun mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Pihak kepolisian sedang menyelidiki kasus ini, karena ini diduga sebagai salah satu bentuk perlawanan-perlawanan yang dilakukan oleh masyarakat yang menolak kepemimpinan dunia setelah Perang Dunia III dibawah kendali China. Naasnya, kecelakaan ini membuat Sehun harus menjalani beberapa kali operasi dan saat ini hanya bisa terbaring tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit―meninggalkan Kris dan putra semata wayang mereka Ace Wu.

Ini sudah 8 bulan lebih Kris dan Ace sama-sama menunggu Sehun membuka matanya, tersenyum kembali kepada mereka dan mengatakan, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kita semua akan baik-baik saja." Mereka sudah menunggu cukup lama. Sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang diteteskan oleh Kris, sudah banyak doa yang dirapalkan Ace sebelum ia terlelap, namun Sehun sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun kembali.

Dan sore itu, selepas pulang bekerja, Kris pergi ke rumah sakit, menjenguk istrinya sebagai rutinitas hariannya.

"Daddy!" Ace memanggil Kris dengan semangat. Kaki mungilnya berlarian menghampiri Kris.

Kris menyambut hangat Ace dengan pelukannya. "Bagaimana kabar jagoan Daddy, hm?" tanya Kris sambil mencubit pelan hidung Ace.

"Luar biasa, Dad!" jawab Ace gembira. Dan bibir tipisnya itu mulai berceloteh banyak hal tentang apa saja yang dilaluinya sepanjang hari. Ace masih terlalu belia untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ibunya harus koma dalam waktu selama itu. Namun, Ace sanggup menerima kenyataan itu. Yah, mungkin itu adalah gen yang diturunkan Kris pada putranya. Ace selalu menjenguk ibunya sepulang sekolah dan menunggu hingga Daddy-nya datang. Mereka berdua akan berbincang banyak hal di samping ranjang Sehun―dengan Ace yang duduk di pangkuan Kris, sementara jemari Kris yang senantiasa bertautan dengan jemari milik Sehun. Dan jika hari sudah menjelang malam, Kris dan Ace memulai doa mereka―berharap mereka bisa melihat Sehun membuka matanya esok hari dan pulang ke rumah.

"Tuan Wu?" Kepala dokter yang menangani Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun sambil memanggil Kris.

Kris menoleh. "Ya?"

Ace ikut-ikutan menoleh.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar di ruangan saya?" tanya sang kepala dokter―Dokter Smith.

Kris tersenyum. "Oh, tentu saja." Kris bangkit, lantas mendudukkan Ace di kursi. "Ace, jadilah anak yang baik. Jaga Mommy. Dad ingin bertemu dokter dan akan segera kembali, _okay_?"

Ace mengangguk mantap. "Tentu, Dad!"

Kris tersenyum puas, lalu berjalan ke luar kamar Sehun. Ia mengikuti langkah Dokter Smith menuju ruangan sang dokter.

"Silakan duduk, Tuan Wu." Dokter Smith yang sudah duduk di kursi kerjanya mempersilakan Kris duduk di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih, Dok," balas Kris sopan. Ia pun duduk.

"Ini tentang istri Anda."

Kris tahu ini pasti tentang keadaan Sehun.

Dokter Smith melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya, lalu mengusap wajahnya yang nampak kelelahan itu. "Kami―tim dokter sudah mengusahakan segala sesuatu yang terbaik bagi istri Anda."

Firasat Kris memburuk.

"Dan ini adalah bulan kedelapan kami menangani istri Anda, Tuan," lanjut sang dokter. "Kami sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa istri Anda akan bangun kembali."

Mata Kris mulai berair, namun ia masih terdiam―berusaha menahan gejolak emosinya.

"Saya ingin mengatakan hal ini sejak 2 bulan yang lalu, tapi saat itu, kami masih berharap besar ada kemungkinan kecil istri Anda akan terbangun dari komanya," tutur Dokter Smith. "Namun setelah kami memperhatikan keadaan istri Anda selama 2 bulan ini, tak ada perubahan yang berarti."

"Tapi Ace melihat jari Sehun bergerak, Dok. Dia masih bisa bertahan," protes Kris. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

Dokter Smith mendesah pelan. "Ada satu hal yang perlu Anda ketahui tentang istri Anda," ucapnya. "Jika saja kami mencabut seluruh alat-alat medis itu dari tubuh istri Anda, kami bisa memastikan bahwa istri Anda―"

"Dok, saya mohon." Kris menggenggam tangan Dokter Smith. Matanya berteriak ingin memohon. "Saya tidak ingin egois dengan menginginkan Sehun tetap hidup. Mungkin jika Sehun sudah tidak memiliki harapan hidup, saya akan mengikhlaskannya pergi. Tapi―" Kris tertunduk. Air matanya menetes. "―tapi ada seorang anak berumur 7 tahun disana. Setiap pagi, dia bertanya pada saya, 'Daddy, apa Mommy akan bangun pagi ini?' dan saya hanya bisa menjawab 'Kita lihat saja nanti siang.' Setiap siang, dia akan pergi ke tempat ibunya dirawat―memastikan bahwa ibunya sudah bangun. Namun ia hanya mendapat jawaban yang sama. Jadi ia hanya bisa menganggap bahwa ibunya duduk di hadapannya, menatapnya, dan akan mendengarkan apapun yang ia katakan," jelas Kris. Ia terisak. "Dan di sisa harinya, anak itu akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan berdoa―berharap agar ibunya terbangun kembali. Dan itulah yang dia lakukan selama 8 bulan terakhir ini."

Dokter Smith tertegun pada cerita Kris. Sebelum kasus kecelakaan Sehun, dokter itu hanya bisa melihat Kris melalui layar kaca dan memperhatikan betapa kharismatiknya pria muda itu. Namun kali ini, yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang Kris Wu yang sederhana, yang bahkan rela memberikan hidupnya untuk orang yang dicintainya. Ia sudah menghadapi banyak cerita seperti ini. Namun ia tak pernah merasa tersentuh seperti ini.

Kris menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Dokter Smith. "Tegakah Anda memupuskan harapan anak itu selama 8 bulan ini?"

Dokter Smith hanya terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Saya hanya berusaha untuk menjaga perasaan Ace selama ini. Saya tidak sanggup melihat ia bersedih jika ia mengetahui ibunya sudah tak bisa lagi diselamatkan. Dan kalau bukan karena Ace, mungkin saya sudah menyerah sejak dulu. Saya berusaha tegar hanya karena keberadaan Ace," ungkap Kris jujur.

Dokter Smith kembali tersentuh.

"Tolong saya, Dok. Tolong, lakukan apapun agar istri saya masih bisa bertahan hidup―setidaknya, biarkan jantungnya tetap berdetak. Biarkan Ace tetap merasa bahwa ia memiliki seorang ibu," mohon Kris sekali lagi.

Dokter Smith tersenyum. Ia membalas genggaman tangan Kris. "Kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik."

Terdapat kelegaan di mata Kris.

"Demi Ace Wu."

.

000

.

"Akhirnya, kau berkunjung juga." Wu Changmin menghampiri adik satu-satunya, Kris. Ia memberikan pelukan selamat datang untuk adiknya yang sedang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Kris membalas pelukan Changmin sambil terkekeh pelan. "Aku harus menyerahkan beberapa laporan padamu, Hyung," balas Kris. "Sekalian saja, aku mampir ke rumah kalian." Kris melepas pelukannya dan kembali duduk di atas sofa.

"Jadi, kau hanya sebentar saja, eh?" tanya Changmin sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Kupikir kau akan menginap, Kris." Suara istri Changmin―Cho Kyuhyun terdengar dari arah dapur. Pria manis itu berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga sambil membawa nampan berisi tiga cangkir teh. _Well_, meskipun Changmin adalah Sekretaris Jenderal _One-World Federation_ (organisasi pengganti PBB setelah Perang Dunia III), namun ia selalu hidup dengan sederhana. Karena itulah yang diterapkan oleh keluarga Wu selama ini. Salah satunya adalah dengan meminimalisir jasa pembantu.

"Tidak, Hyung. Ace masih menungguku di rumah," balas Kris.

"O-oh, kenapa dia tidak ikut?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia sedang menemani Sehun di rumah sakit," jawab Kris sambil tersenyum.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling melempar pandangan. Keduanya sangat takjub pada kegigihan Kris dan Ace dalam menantikan Sehun terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Changmin berdeham. "Lalu, bagaimana kabar Sehun?"

Kris mendesah kecil sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kemarin, dokter mengatakan padaku kalau mereka mulai menyerah pada kondisi Sehun. Sudah tak ada perkembangan berarti selama dua bulan terakhir."

Kyuhyun terkejut dan refleks menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kris tersenyum tipis. "Tapi aku berusaha meyakinkan mereka untuk tetap mempertahankan Sehun―demi Ace," jelasnya.

Changmin tertegun. Ia memang dua tahun lebih tua dari Kris, namun ia tak yakin jika ia memiliki kedewasaan seperti Kris. Ia tak tahu jika ia harus berada di posisi Kris―menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun koma dan harus berusaha mengurus Yoogeun seorang diri.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun pun segera berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan―sebelum Kris semakin larut dalam kesedihannya. Yah, sejauh ini, hanya hiburan-hiburan kecil yang bisa mereka berikan untuk Kris. Toh sekalipun Changmin sudah berulang kali menyuruh Kris untuk mengambil cuti, namun Kris menolaknya dan bersikukuh untuk tetap bekerja.

Kris pulang dari rumah Changmin ketika matahari nyaris terbenam.

"Adikmu adalah pria yang tangguh," puji Kyuhyun sambil membawa cangkir bekas minuman mereka ke dapur.

Changmin mengikuti langkah sang istri. "Ya, dia bahkan lebih tangguh dibanding aku," balasnya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan nampak di atas meja, lalu membalik tubuhnya menghadap Changmin.

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak. "Sejak Yifan lahir, ayah selalu tahu bahwa Yifan adalah anak yang tangguh. Wajar saja, jika Yifan sudah ditempa mati-matian oleh ayah." Changmin mulai berkisah―memanggil Kris dengan nama kecilnya seperti kebiasaannya hingga saat ini. "Tapi Yifan tetaplah Yifan. Dia hanyalah anak laki-laki biasa. Dia akan menangis saat dia terjatuh dan berteriak saat dia ketakutan. Dia hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki biasa," jelas Changmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin lekat-lekat―masih menantikan deretan kalimat yang akan meluncur dari bibir sang suami.

"Dan kini, Yifan tumbuh menjadi pria biasa dan sederhana yang memiliki cinta yang besar pada keluarganya."

.

000

.

Kris membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang _king size_ miliknya―seharusnya menjadi miliknya dengan Sehun. Ia baru saja menidurkan Ace di kamarnya. Sebelum Sehun kecelakaan dan koma panjang, pria manis itulah yang akan mengantar Ace hingga terlelap. Namun, semenjak Sehun terbaring lemah, Kris-lah yang harus mengurus segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Ace. Ace adalah anak yang periang, namun sesungguhnya ia tak mudah diasuh oleh siapa saja. Ia hanya mau diasuh oleh Sehun, Kris, Chen―_butler_ di rumah Kris, dan Kyuhyun―sebagai pamannya. Ace saja ketakutan saat didekati oleh Changmin, karena menurutnya, Pamannya yang satu itu memiliki seringaian yang menyeramkan.

Kris memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ingatannya kembali lagi saat Dokter Smith mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan Sehun bertahan hidup semakin menipis. Kris pun tak bisa memungkiri hal itu. Ia bukan pria yang bodoh. Meski ia tak memahami dunia kedokteran, namun dengan melihat kondisi Sehun akhir-akhir ini yang nyaris tanpa perubahan membuat semangatnya mulai luntur.

Jikalau boleh―

bolehkah ia menyerah sekali ini saja?

Ia hanya―

sudah lelah. Siapa bilang menjalani hidup seperti ini mudah? Memimpin sebuah negara dan mencoba memperbaiki keutuhan keluarganya bukanlah perkara mudah.

Namun untuk kesekian kalinya, ia teringat Ace. Bocah itu masih punya semangat dan harapan yang besar. Matanya yang kecoklatan itu akan berbinar-binar, seolah berkata, "Daddy, Mommy pasti akan bangun."

Tapi harus sampai kapan ia menunggu dalam ketidak pastian seperti ini?

Setiap malam, ia sudah berdoa bersama Ace. Setiap hari Minggu, ia akan pergi ke gereja bersama Ace―memanjatkan doa dan harapan yang sama pada Tuhan. Namun, apa yang ia dapatkan? Setitik cahaya pun tak diberikan oleh Tuhan.

Cahaya Kris Wu mulai meredup.

Dan akan terus meredup seiring dengan menurunnya kondisi Sehun.

Haruskah ia bertahan?

.

**KEEP or DELETE?**

.

Maaf, nambah series baru. Plotnya udah lama, tapi baru akhir-akhir ini aku sempet mikirin lagi hehe. Dan jadilah ff Sleeping Child ini. Sebenernya, ini terinspirasi dari lagunya MLTR-Sleeping Child. Yah, kalo mendengar judulnya, centre dari cerita ini seharusnya Ace Wu. Tapi di chapter 1 ini, saya jadikan Kris sebagai centre-nya. Chapter depan, Ace bakal jadi centre-nya hohoho. Tapi tenang aja, ff ini tetap bergenre romance kok~

Saya ga tahan untuk ga nangis pas nulis ff ini T^T *ketahuan cengeng* Ga nyangka kalo nulis chapter 1-nya bakal mengharu biru -_- Tapi chapter selanjutnya, ga bakal sedih-sedih banget kok/? hehehe. Sedihnya nanti ala romance gitu/? Dan nanti bakalan banyak konspirasi karena saya ngangkat tema politik _-_

Oiya, ini settingnya tahun 2054, abis perang dunia III. Nanti saya juga bakalan jelasin kondisi dunia saat itu dan masa-masa perangnya. Maaf ya, kalo rada berat dikit _-_ Saya mau nyoba hal baru/? hehehe

Dan buat yang nanya tentang kapan ff lainnya di-update? Sabar, ya. Sebenernya, saya lagi hiatus UKK hehehe. Jadi, saya bakal ngelanjutin ff lainnya minggu depan.

_last but not least,_

_mind to review?_

_love,_

_rappicasso_


	2. Chapter 2

Kris Wu | Oh Sehun | Ace Wu | Park Chanyeol | Kim Jongin | Byun Baekhyun | Shim Changmin | Xi Luhan | Cho Kyuhyun

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**Sleeping Child**

:: chapter 2 ::

.

000

_I'll sing for you, I'll sing for mother and praying for the world_

000

.

"Berdasarkan laporan yang sudah kami kumpulkan, tercatat 17 pemberontakan di daratan Eropa selama sepekan terakhir." Kim Minseok―perwakilan dari Divisi Pertahanan melaporkan mengenai peningkatan pemberontakan di kawasan Eropa dalam rapat dadakan yang diadakan di gedung One-World Federation di Washington D.C.

Setelah enam tahun dengan keadaan yang tenang dan aman, pemberontakan mulai bermunculan dimana-mana. Dan itu sudah berlangsung selama hampir dua tahun. One-World Federation (OWF) sudah berusaha keras untuk membentuk dan mengirim pasukan terbaiknya untuk mengatasi pemberontakan-pemberontakan yang muncul di berbagai belahan dunia―tentunya berdasar laporan-laporan yang masuk ke OWF, karena OWF tak ingin bertindak gegabah dan dianggap sebagai federasi tingkat dunia yang gagal.

"Bagaimana dengan kawasan Asia?" tanya Changmin―selaku Sekretaris Jenderal OWF―pada Minseok.

"Terdapat beberapa dugaan pemberontakan yang mungkin muncul. Kami sudah mengirimkan intel untuk memastikan kebenarannya, namun ternyata tak ada pemberontakan di kawasan Asia," jelas Minseok yakin.

"Mungkin ini karena luka lama," celetuk Yang Hyunsuk―Menteri Pertahanan Amerika Serikat.

Kris, selaku Perdana Menteri Amerika Serikat―yang tentunya mengenal baik sosok Hyunsuk sebagai gurunya itu pun langsung memperbaiki duduknya dan menyimak penuturan pria paruh baya itu dengan seksama.

"Luka―lama?" Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya―bingung.

Hyunsuk mendesah pelan, lantas membenahi kancing jas yang dikenakannya. "Ya―tapi ini hanya pendapatku," ucapnya. "Seperti yang kita tahu, Perang Dunia III dimenangkan oleh China dan Rusia. Faktanya, pihak China-Rusia berhasil bekerja sama dengan hampir seluruh negara di Asia. Sementara Amerika sebagai lawan China-Rusia lebih banyak melakukan kerja sama dengan negara di dataran Eropa," jelas Hyunsuk. "Hal itu sudah membuktikan bahwa wajar saja, jika orang-orang Eropa kurang setuju dengan kepemimpinan China dan Rusia di kancah internasional," lanjutnya. "Dan―jauh sebelum Perang Dunia III, bangsa-bangsa Eropa banyak yang mengambil peran besar di dunia internasional. Mungkin dengan kepemimpinan China, mereka merasa―" Hyunsuk berdeham pelan, lalu melanjutkan, "―direndahkan, mungkin?"

Para petinggi dunia dan perwakilan dari beberapa divisi OWF yang menghadiri rapat siang itu mulai merenung. Sebagian dari mereka mengiyakan pemikiran Hyunsuk.

"Jika kasusnya seperti dugaan Hyunsuk, lantas langkah pencegahan apa yang mungkin bisa kita lakukan?" Perdana Menteri China―Tan Hangeng mulai membuka suara.

"Kita tetap harus melakukan banyak penelitian dan penyelidikan. Kuharap, pimpinan divisi Pertahanan bisa mengirimkan intel yang lebih banyak untuk meneliti kasus ini, sehingga kita bisa memutuskan langkah preventif yang bisa kita lakukan," balas Choi Seunghyun―salah satu Panglima Perang yang ikut diundang dalam rapat tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Saya akan menyampaikan hal itu pada pimpinan divisi kami," balas Minseok sambil mencatat pesan Seunghyun.

"Dan kurasa―" Seunghyun belum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia melirik ke arah Kris terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan, "―kita juga harus mewaspadai bentuk serangan lainnya dari para pemberontak ini―salah satunya adalah dengan melukai para petinggi dunia dan keluarganya." Seunghyun melirik Kris sekali lagi.

Kris hanya menunduk sekilas. Ia teringat dengan Sehun―dan juga Ace yang mungkin keselamatannya bisa terancam kapan saja.

Changmin ikut melirik ke arah Kris. Ia tahu jika Seunghyun sedang menyinggung masalah Kris. Ini bukan karena ingin membuat Kris kembali memikirkan masalah Sehun, tapi ini juga demi keselamatan siapapun, karena Changmin pun tak ingin ada anggota keluarga yang kembali terluka.

"Aku―" Kris membuka suaranya, lalu menghela nafas. "―aku sangat berterima kasih pada seluruh pihak yang sudah banyak membantuku dalam kasus ini." Ia tersenyum―seolah mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Hyunsuk menepuk pundak Kris dengan lembut.

Kris hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggumamkan terima kasih. "Tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kita ketahui bahwa―" Kris menghela nafas lagi. "―bahwa granat tidak perlu dibalas dengan granat. Masih ada banyak hal yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah-masalah ini," lanjutnya. "Biarkan pihak-pihak keamanan yang mengurus pemberontakan yang sedang terjadi. Dan tugas kita disini adalah untuk mencari akar permasalahannya dan menemukan solusi terbaik yang tidak melukai salah satu pihak."

Beberapa orang di ruang rapat tersebut mengangguk setuju atas ucapan Kris.

"Kita masih bisa memperbaiki sistem yang ada―lakukan apapun, usahakan untuk tidak menggunakan kekerasan," lanjut Kris.

Semakin banyak orang yang setuju dengan Kris.

Kris tersenyum. "Karena sesungguhnya, apapun hal itu―yang tidak membunuh kita, hanya akan membuat kita lebih kuat."

.

000

.

"Tetap saja, aku khawatir pada Kris." Changmin menggumam pelan, sambil memandang suasana kota Moscow sore itu. Setelah menyelesaikan rapatnya, ia segera kembali ke Rusia―ke Gedung Pusat OWF, karena ada banyak hal yang harus diurusnya kembali disana.

"Siapapun mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kris," balas Seunghyun yang berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Changmin. Ia menatap punggung kakak kandung Kris itu dari sofa di dalam ruang kerja Changmin. Jika diperhatikan, Changmin dan Kris memang memiliki beberapa kesamaan―meski banyak yang tidak menyangka bahwa keduanya merupakan saudara kandung―seperti punggung yang kokoh dan kedua kaki mereka yang jenjang. "Bahkan Hyunsuk mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan adikmu," imbuhnya.

Changmin membalik tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya menyusup ke dalam saku celananya. "Apa saja yang dikatakan Hyunsuk tentang adikku, eh?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Banyak." Seunghyun menjawab singkat, kemudian mengambil nafas yang dalam. "Kau tahu kan, Hyunsuk sudah menganggap kalian sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Dia sangat peduli pada keadaan Kris. Sejak Sehun kecelakaan, kondisi kejiwaan Kris sempat memburuk―dan itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Tapi entah kenapa, Kris selalu berhasil terlihat baik-baik saja di hadapan orang-orang," ucap Seunghyun.

"Begitulah Kris," gumam Changmin pelan.

"Terakhir kali―sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, Hyunsuk mencoba bertanya pada psikiater Kris tentang kondisi Kris."

"Dan hasilnya?"

"Buruk, Min," balas Seunghyun sambil tertunduk lesu. "Adikmu―dia terlalu banyak memendam rasa sakit di hatinya. Dia tak mau berbagi tentang isi hatinya sekarang. Adikmu sudah terlalu lama berpura-pura tegar," ungkap Seunghyun.

Changmin menutup wajahnya. Ia memang merasa bangga memiliki adik seperti Kris yang tak pernah egois dengan mementingkan urusannya sendiri. Tapi di saat seperti ini, ia berharap Kris bisa menjadi seseorang yang sedikit egois―adiknya benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana lagi harus menegurnya. Dia terlalu gila kerja," jelas Changmin.

Seunghyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk pundak Changmin. "Kau adalah Sekretaris Jenderal OWF, Wu Changmin," tegas Seunghyun. "Jika kita tidak bisa melakukan cara lembut pada Kris―" Seunghyun terdiam sejenak. "―maka kita terpaksa memanfaatkan kekuasaanmu untuk memintanya berhenti."

.

000

.

"Daddy lama sekali!" Ace menyuarakan bentuk protesnya pada Kris saat melihat Kris baru datang ke rumah sakit. Ace menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya.

Kris terkekeh pelan, lantas berjongkok di depan Ace. Ia memperhatikan wajah putra semata wayangnya itu. Matanya terlihat lebar, namun jika Ace sedang tersenyum, matanya sangat mirip dengan mata Sehun. Pipinya lumayan berisi, sehingga mengundang siapapun untuk mencubitnya. Tubuhnya kurus, namun lumayan tinggi untuk ukuran bocah seusianya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam gelap. Dan kulitnya yang putih pucat―lebih mirip dengan warna kulit Sehun. "Maafkan, Daddy. Daddy harus mengantar Uncle Changmin ke bandara," jawab Kris, lalu menggendong tubuh Ace.

"Eoh? Uncle Changmin ada disini?" tanya Ace terkejut sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Kris mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Yoogeun juga ikut? Kenapa dia tidak menemui Ace?" Ace kembali cemberut. Ia sangat merindukan sepupunya itu.

"Kau kan masih sekolah, Ace. Mana sempat, Yoogeun datang untuk menemuimu? Mereka kan harus segera kembali ke Rusia," jawab Kris.

"Yah." Ace membuang muka kesal.

Kris tertawa kecil, lalu menciumi pipi Ace.

Ace menatap ke arah ibunya yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. "Mommy kenapa tak bangun-bangun ya, Dad?" gumam Ace.

Kris menatap Ace lekat-lekat.

"Apa Mommy sedang bermimpi indah ya, sampai Mommy tak mau bangun-bangun?" tanya Ace―kali ini sambil menatap ke arah Kris.

Kris hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus kepala Ace.

"Kalau Mommy bermimpi indah, Ace juga ingin diajak, Dad. Pasti menyenangkan," ucap Ace.

"Kau tega meninggalkan Dad sendirian disini, hm?" tanya Kris lembut.

Jemari Ace berusaha menggapai-gapai jemari Sehun. "T-tapi, Ace rindu Mommy," jawabnya lirih.

Kris mengeratkan gendongannya pada tubuh mungil Ace. Ia berbisik pelan, "Dad juga merindukan Mommy. Sangat rindu." Matanya terpejam sambil berdoa, _cepatlah bangun, Hun-ah. Kami membutuhkanmu._

.

000

.

Ace masih berusia 7 tahun, saat ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ibunya mengalami kecelakaan yang parah. Namun, Kris berusaha memberikan pengertian pada Ace bahwa ibunya baik-baik saja dan akan selamanya begitu. Kris juga memberi tahu Ace bahwa ibunya itu sedang kelelahan, jadi ia sedang tertidur dalam waktu yang lama. Masalahnya, Kris pun tak tahu kapan istrinya itu akan terbangun. Jadi, ia hanya bisa meminta pada Ace untuk berdoa agar Sehun segera bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Sebagai anak yang patuh, Ace mengikuti perintah ayahnya dan selalu berdoa selama 8 bulan terakhir ini. Sesekali, ia melihat jemari ibunya bergerak-gerak. Ia semakin yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti, ibunya memang akan terbangun kembali―kembali berbincang, bercanda, menyuapkan makanan, menemaninya tidur dan mengantarnya ke sekolah.

Namun, suatu ketika, sang ayah bertanya, "Ace akan selalu di samping Daddy, kan?"

Dan Ace kecil hanya mengangguk.

Ace tak mengerti apa maksud tersembunyi dalam ucapan ayahnya. Namun tiba-tiba, pria itu langsung memeluk tubuh Ace dan mendekapnya erat. Ia berbisik, "Berjanjilah, Ace. Berjanjilah untuk tetap bersama Dad―apapun yang terjadi."

Ace kembali mengangguk patuh. "Ace janji Dad."

Pasalnya, Ace tak tahu, apa saja yang mungkin terjadi pada mereka berdua.

.

000

.

Selalu ada hari, dimana harapan mulai pupus, cahaya sudah meredup dan kekosongan melanda hati. Dan pada hari itulah, Tuhan bermurah hati―memerintahkan salah satu malaikatnya untuk turun ke bumi dan membisikkan kalimat pembangkit jiwa pada sosok yang lemah tak berdaya.

Pada hari itu juga, harapan berubah menjadi kenyataan, muncul sinar yang menerangi sudut-sudut yang gelap dan ruang yang hampah telah kembali terisi.

Oh Sehun membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam selama lebih dari delapan bulan. Kelopak matanya terbuka secara perlahan. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak.

Dan hal itu sudah biasa dilihat Ace di hari-hari sebelumnya―meski ia juga sudah cukup lama tak melihat pergerakan itu. "Mo-mommy?!" Ia memekik tertahan―antara senang dan ragu. Ia tak tahu apakah kali ini ibunya akan terbangun kembali. Ia hanya tak ingin dikecewakan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ugh."

Dengan pendengarannya, Ace bisa menangkap suara lenguhan yang berasal dari sang ibu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Ace mendengar suara semacam itu selama ibunya koma. Ia meloncat turun dari kursinya dan berjinjit, berusaha memastika keadaan ibunya. Sekilas, ia bisa melihat kelopak mata ibunya bergerak-gerak. Ini benar-benar suatu keajaiban karena Ace belum pernah melihatnya.

Bolehkah Ace berharap?

Ace segera berlari keluar kamar ibunya dirawat agar ia bisa mendapat kepastian tentang ibunya. Ia menghampiri para Pasukan Pengawal yang berjaga-jaga di luar kamar perawatan ibunya. "Uncle, uncle~" panggil Ace pada salah satu pengawal tersebut.

Pengawal dengan rambut berwarna hitam itu menoleh ke arah temannya yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia nampak bingung dengan keberadaan Ace. "Y-ya?"

"Mommy! Mommy berge―"

"Ace? Ada apa?" Tiba-tiba saja, dari arah kiri, Kris muncul dan berjalan menghampiri putranya. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Ace dan bertanya sekali lagi, "Ada apa, Ace?"

"Daddy, Mommy sudah bangun!" pekik Ace.

"Apa?" Suara Kris nyaris tak terdengar. Ia tak percaya dengan fakta yang dikatakan Ace. "K-kau yakin, Ace?"

"Jari Mommy bergerak, lalu matanya juga. Dan tadi Mommy juga bersuara pelan," celoteh Ace senang.

Kris segera berdiri dan berkata pada dua pengawalnya, "Panggilkan Dokter Smith sekarang!" Kris menggendong tubuh Ace, kemudian mengintip ke arah kamar Sehun.

Dan demi Tuhan, Kris yakin bahwa tubuh istrinya itu bergerak pelan!

.

000

.

"Tuan Wu, ini adalah―" Dokter Smith menunjukkan raut wajah yang tak bisa dideteksi oleh Kris. "Ini sebuah keajaiban," lanjut Dokter Smith. "Usaha dan penantian kita tidaklah sia-sia. Istri Anda sudah tersadar dari koma panjangnya."

Kris tak bisa berkata-kata. Namun dalam hatinya, ia mengucapkan syukur pada Tuhan karena telah mengembalikan Sehun-nya.

"Dad, bagaimana Mommy?" tanya Ace yang nampak kebingungan.

"Mommy-mu sudah terbangun, Ace. Selamat," jawab Dokter Smith sambil mengusap kepala Ace yang berada dalam gendongan Kris. "Kalian bisa masuk ke dalam, tapi saya mohon untuk tidak membuatnya terlalu banyak bergerak karena kondisinya masih sangat lemah."

"Baik, Dok." Kris tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Saya permisi dulu, Tuan Wu."

Kris mengangguk. "Saya berhutang banyak pada Anda, Dokter Smith."

Dokter Smith hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian berlalu―membiarkan Kris dan Ace untuk segera memastikan keadaan Sehun.

Kris langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan Sehun. Dilihatnya mata Sehun yang terbuka sedikit itu. "S-sehun-ah."

"M-mommy?"

Sehun berusaha membuka matanya lebih lebar. "Nggh."

Kris berdiri tepat di samping ranjang Sehun. "Ya Tuhan, akhirnya kau terbangun juga, Hun-ah."

Sehun menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Lalu, berbalik memandang Ace.

Ace yang ditatap ibunya merasa sangat senang. "Mommy! Ace rindu Mommy!" pekiknya senang.

"M-mommy? Mommy siapa?"

DEG!

.

**TBC**

.

Ini pendek, ya? Maaf huhuhu u,u

Disini seharusnya udah mulai terlihat konflik beratnya (?) Hayoo, ada yang bisa nebak? wkwk

Dan itu Sehun udah bangun, sesuai dengan keinginan para readers hehehe. Tapi pasti bakalan muncul masalah baru, karena saya suka banget nyiksa Krisseu (secara dia bias saya :3). Di review kemarin ada yang nanya, muka Ace itu lebih mirip siapa? Hm tadi udah aku jelasin ya, wajahnya Ace itu kayak gimana/? Yah intinya dia itu ganteng kayak Kris, tapi manis juga kayak Sehun (?) wkwk. Banyak juga yang nanya, KrisKai-nya manaaa? _Okay, calm down, guys_. KrisKai bukan main pairing di ff ini (sorry to say). Karena saya udah terlalu banyak bikin ff KrisKai, jadi saatnya saya bikin ff KrisHun hohoho :3 Tapi tenang aja, tetep ada moment KrisKai-nya nanti. Dan kan juga udah ada ChanKai? hwhwhw

_Okay_, sekian cuap-cuap dari saya.

_don't forget to leave your review~_

_love,_

_rappicasso_


End file.
